


The Joys of Home

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Returning Home, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: No matter where his duties take him, Hubert is always glad to return home.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Joys of Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: “Good morning!”**

As Adrestia’s Minister of the Imperial Household, Hubert was always conscious that he had a certain image to maintain. In public, he was expected to be a solitary figure, as ruthless as he was disciplined, and ever observant of Emperor Edelgard’s enemies and allies alike. Now, most of all—when the war against Seiros had been won, yet a great many enemies still lingered in the dark—such an image was of paramount importance. He couldn’t afford to show even the slightest hint of vulnerability in his manner, for such weakness, even if only perceived, would have made Adrestia appear weak to those in the shadows when it needed to be at its strongest – and would have offered them an opportunity to exploit.

He was always glad, then, when he could return to the one place in the empire where such concerns over his image were irrelevant – and to the one person in all of Fódlan who not only allowed him to be himself, but insisted on it.

It was still early in the morning. An operation of great significance, overseeing a strike force against an Agarthan stronghold not far from the old kingdom border, had taken him from Varley territory for just shy of a month, and the trip had quite exhausted him. There had been no issue in the mission itself: Jeritza and the professor made for a formidable pair, and had laid such waste to their enemies that it seemed rather ill-fitting to call theirs a ‘covert’ war. But while a month away from home in Edelgard’s service would once have been entirely tolerable to him, the new life he'd won had opened his heart up, for perhaps the very first time, to the pain of absence… and the joy of returning home.

When he found Bernadetta, she was fast asleep; the covers drawn up around her like a cocoon, and her head buried in several layers of luxury. As dawn broke through the curtains, casting her in a soft orange light, she looked so peaceful that he almost dared not wake her up. But he could also tell, for all her apparent ease, that she’d been tossing and turning in the night. Her hair was loose and ruffled at the top, not dissimilar to the way he remembered it from their academy days, and her body was ever so slightly twisted in place, as though she had spent half the night searching for a comfortable position before ultimately giving up and surrendering to sleep.

Another troubled night, then. Such was always the way of things for her, it seemed, whenever he had to leave their territory for any significant length of time. He still hadn’t quite mustered the courage to confess that her own trips out into the empire’s reaches—sometimes for weeks, sometimes for over a month—made him just as anxious.

But all the same, he was home. And his wife, in spite of her restlessness, was the very picture of beauty.

He knelt down by her side, brushing a few strands of unkempt hair out of her eyes. Slowly, gently, her eyes fluttered open at his touch – and widened ever so slightly.

“Mmh… Hubie…? I-is that…?”

He chuckled softly. “Good morning, dear. I’m glad to be back.”

“You were gone so _long_ ,” Bernadetta mumbled, scrunching her face up and pouting in a way that couldn’t quite hide the relief in her voice. “Can’t Edie ever send you on assignments that aren’t so far away…?”

With anyone else, Hubert would have quickly issued a pointed reminder that the emperor was to be solely addressed as ‘Her Majesty’; that her decisions, no matter how far from home they took him, weren’t to be questioned. But with Bernadetta, he quite liked the informality – and her nerve to make demands of Edelgard. It was a precious reminder that, regardless of rank, they were all still close friends at heart; and that they’d so far managed to resist becoming the cold, impassive cogs of bureaucracy.

He smiled, bringing his hand up to her cheek – and she nestled snugly into it, returning the smile.

“I’ll be sure to bring it up during our next meeting,” he said. “Though I daresay you’ll have more of a chance convincing her than I.”

* * *

Meek as she’d once been, Bernadetta could be quite the insistent wife when she wanted to be. And when Hubert had stood back up again, vaguely mentioning some important documents that needed to be sorted now that he’d returned, she’d refused to let him escape so easily – drawing him back into the bed he’d very dearly missed with a surprising amount of force.

There had never been any documents, of course. It was simply the most effective way he’d found of teasing Bernadetta – and of stirring her into action.

He’d hardly found the time to remove his coat before she had already set to work, pushing him into the pillows and drawing down his breeches. In that moment, there was a mischievous glint in her eye; and he could hardly believe how much she’d changed since those earliest days.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered. “All of you.”

“Really?” he asked, smirking. “And you’re quite sure you can take all of me at this hour, are you?”

“I should be the one saying that. You’ve kept me waiting, you know…”

Her fingertips traced his chest, which tightened under her touch – and then inched further down, stroking him softly.

“Goodness,” she murmured, smiling up at him through her eyelashes. “It looks like you’re happy to see me, Hubie.”

“Well… it _has_ been a month.”

She giggled, high and sweet. And then, she took him into her mouth.

Almost at once, he groaned with pleasure, threading his fingers through her hair. She knew every little trick to make him weak, to make him surrender, to make him lose himself completely – and after so many weeks of acting as his position demanded, he was more than happy to let her take the lead.


End file.
